fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Minaka
￼Minaka is a female character owned by megano , she serves as an agent of an unknown world where she was raised and currently where she is trying to fix. Biography Minaka was raised in the land of the forgotten realm where she was having fun with her father...unknowingly their realm was moved by the one being who chose to destroy it..the people of the land were ignorant of this until the one being chose to spare the world and announced he'd rule it for its realm key..a symbol that the one being used..￼Minaka was sold into slavery but at her teen years she'd be trained for what remained of a world that didn't want her for swearing allegiance to the one being...eventually the one being had been sealed inside the kamidogu known as the forgotten amulet..she kept onto it and left to outworld as one of shinnok's followers and an earthrealm hero. Appearance ￼Minaka is from a bi-racial family having a sort of brown- ish skin she has a lavender ninja garb with black flexible leggings and a sort of v shaped mask , she carries a crescent shaped bladerang and has long black hair with a hairloom Moves *Purple fire:Minaka fires a blast of purple flames that stuns her opponent's *Sword of one:Minaka' s sword of one is a move used to slash her enemies *Violent totem:Minaka summons a totem that increase as her damage , the totem can explode *Downflame:She can send flames through the ground with easy. *Worship your leader!(X-Ray): Minaka fires a purple fireball which hits the knee causing the opponent to fall , she then slams her fist into their head breaking the skull , she suddenly teleportation behind her enemy using the sword to slam it into the back of their throat breaking it. Fatalies *Sacrifice: Minaka forces the enemy on their knees breaking them and causing blood to leak , afterwards she slams her fingers into their eyes with purple fire as she causes them to combust. *Hangwomaan:Minaka uses her magic to teleport them to a torture room , as she hooks their eyes , while the enemies screaming in pain she forces their intestines to act as more ropes as they lay there dead. *Burn Alive: Minaka breath's fire, she watches them descend as they burn , eventually burn she watches them melt their body becoming tar. other finishers *Babality: Minaka plays with a hanging rope but accidentally sets it on fire , this causes her to cry *Animality: Minaka turns into a eel and Stonehenge enemy to death *Friendship 1: Minaka offers the opponent a tour card for the forgotten realms. *Friendship 2: Minaka gives the opponent her old rope. *Brutality 1 *Brutality 2 *Brutality 3 *Brutality 4 interactions "Liu Lang..." "Do I know you?" "Your going to remember me.."(Liu Lang) "Your work for shao Kahn is useless jade!" "I at least show loyalty traitor.." "Soon you'll be leaving him too.."(jade) "Cassandra cage..isn't that your name?" "Doesn't ring a bell" "LIER!!"(cassie cage" Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Female